hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Navboxes
Hi all, I've created a standard template for use on article pages. With this creation will come several new navboxes, of course, and this forum is going to be the place for any/all suggestions. If you would like to create a new navbox, I recommend that you test it on your sandbox and post a finished product here for community input/consensus on whether to implement the navbox. Please keep this page organized by adding a subheader below with your suggestion(s) and the community will be able to comment. Navboxes can be considered approved once all concerns by users have been addressed and the discussion has been resolved for three days. You may then create the navbox itself and apply it to all the appropriate pages (if there are many pages, please feel free to ask for help with implementing it). All approved navboxes' discussions will be moved to this forum's talk page. Any further discussion on those navboxes should go on their official template's talk page. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:01, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- Please add a comment right up here (before the suggestions header) on your input about the following: Should we create a "See also" header on article pages specifically for Navboxes? Or should we just place Navboxes directly after the references section (no header)? Also, any input on color schemes (like how we should determine the navbox colors or if they even matter..?) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:06, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Hi! Great that we're implementing this now (it's about time we have a clear, organised way for viewers to work their way around the site easily). 1. I disagree with the header, generally I see 'See also' headers as misleading if we have navboxes. I think see also gives the impression that you are going to be directed towards an article on a Wikipedia page (for example, on a page marked 'Kate Bush', the see also section (in my opinion) would leave a link to her website, maybe a biography and the Wikipedia article). Two, I think colours do matter (and that each navbox should have a different colour to make it easier to diffrenciate between them). Like the literary footer we have on the main page, there's a border, a small picture related to fantasy books and then the content. We could make ours based on that with a small picture to represent it and a colour around it. Hard to pick which colours though or whether it will be a random one for each infobox. That's just my opinion. On a different note, once we've established some basic navboxes, we should probably make a documentation page for the template as it's not the most self-explanatory for newer users. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:58, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Some of the template suggestions above will be continued on the template talk page. The header and colours discussion can continue here. I think randomizing the colours is a fine idea, just because I don't see any other way to "choose" a color scheme for each template. Your point about the "See also" section is noted too. I'd like to hear LimeInABush's opinion as well. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:02, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you. It's easier to difrenciate between different navboxes with random colours (as long as we know which colours we've used so far). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:49, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Can navboxes be created for the books as well (a navbox for everything to do with Lyra's Oxford for example)? Also, is there a limit to the length of the navboxes? For example, a gyptian navbox would have a lot of human pages and links to various events like the Horse Fair. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:56, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :I think creating navboxes for everything to do with a specific book would lead to a lot of articles having far too many navboxes (like Lyra's page having 6+ navboxes because she's in every book). I think that would be a big undertaking, not sure if it would be good. As far as the length of navboxes, the template currently only fits 6 subheaders. As for the length in each subheader, I guess we currently don't have a limit but for a navbox like Gyptians, perhaps we would only list significant Gyptians? Or maybe we should just see what it looks like with all of them before making a decision, haha. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:07, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I guess, that being said - there's so many articles to do with TAS it would be a lot - although maybe on the page for the book there can be a whole navbox that combines the others....but that would be something for much later. As for gyptians, I would say to have subheaders for important gyptians (head families, king etc.) along with other things like the Horse Fair and the Fens and then a collapsible section for 'other gyptians'. Coming back to the book question....I think the lead characters (Lyra, Will, Lee, John and others) need a navbox to connect them all....whether that's a human navbox (of a similar style to the gyptian navbox mentioned above) although that would be huge....or just one connecting the big ones ('Major characters in His Dark Materials' - with/without Book of Dust - or maybe 'Protagonists of His Dark Materials'). There could also be simply a HDM navbox that covers only the most important things in the series - the main characters, key locations, important objects and maybe a few events - nothing more. Nothing's ever simple in this world xD. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:50, June 5, 2019 (UTC) __TOC__ Suggestions The North This one is WIP. Various other countries/towns/cities need to be added on (and the natives list could possibly expand to more panserbjørne and witches). Would it be worth adding panserbjørne and witches onto the natives list? Feel free to edit this one with more things, it's nowhere near completed. Again, improvements, suggestions and general comments are welcome. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 11:06, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :I really don't think adding panserbjørne and witches to the natives list is ideal considering they have their own respective navboxes. I don't think we can really say anyone is native to the North if we can narrow it down, maybe even to a different navbox (Iorek is native to Svalbard, John Parry is definitely not a native of the North, Martin Lanselius is a native of Trollesund, Can we even say Turukhanik is a native to anything since we don't know where he comes from? etc. etc.) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 13:39, August 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I've removed that section for now... creating various navboxes for them (Trollesund, Svalbard, Bolvangar navboxes) might be better but it would be good to have one for the whole of the North for all the countries, species which cover the whole of the North. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:02, August 22, 2019 (UTC)